1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cardiovascular system bypass, and more particularly, to a percutaneous collateral bypass.
2. Related Art
Patients suffer from a number of different conditions that affect their heart, blood vessels and other regions of their cardiovascular system. Such conditions, generally referred to herein as cardiovascular diseases (CVD), include peripheral vascular disease (peripheral artery disease and peripheral venous disease), aneurysm, atherosclerosis, coronary heart disease, coronary artery disease, ischemic heart disease, cerebrovascular disease, etc. A variety of different procedures are available to doctors, surgeons or other healthcare professionals (collectively referred to as “surgeons” herein) for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases. Such procedures broadly fall into one of two categories: open surgical procedures or minimally invasive endovascular procedures. Open surgical procedures involve the cutting of large incisions in the skin and tissue to provide the surgeon with direct access to a target region of the cardiovascular system. Such procedures are highly invasive and typically require relatively lengthy hospital stays and recovery times. Furthermore, open surgical procedures have a relatively high risk of morbidity and mortality stemming from complications occurring during the procedure.
In minimally invasive or percutaneous endovascular surgical procedures, a patient's cardiovascular system is accessed through relatively small incision(s) in the skin or through an anatomical opening. A percutaneous procedure typically involves the use of laparoscopic or catheter systems which are inserted into the small incision(s), and which are operated remotely by the surgeon. In a percutaneous procedure the surgeon indirectly observes the surgical field through an endoscope separate from, or incorporated in, the catheter system, or by using an imaging device external to the recipient. Due to the minimally invasive access, the patient's hospital stay and recovery times are generally significantly shorter than open surgical procedures.